Times They Slept Next to Each Other
by ashmcat
Summary: A few short drabbles about various times that Matrix and AndrAIa slept next to each other. I had some ideas in my head that i just needed to write down.


The first time they slept next to each other in the same bed was after the war had started.

The comforting safety of their bunks in Enzo's room in the diner was no longer an option and residence had been taken up in the principle office. They were actually the same rooms that Dot and Enzo had used in the past, after the tragedy of the twin city explosion.

They had actually fallen asleep on the couch in Dots office, one on each side of her. Pressed into her sides, both had been fearful and upset by their loss of the systems Guardian and sought out the comfort of her embrace, and she took comfort from the weight of the children who relied on her.

Once their sobs had given way to the deep breaths that came with sleep, Dot sought out the assistance of Mouse to move them into the small room that they would be sharing. Both children who would be forced to grow up all too quickly were placed in the same bed, sharing a pillow, so they wouldn't have to be alone if they woke up during the night.

* * *

The second time they slept next to each other was after that fateful game.

Free from the confinement of the window, AndrAIa rushed down to her injured Guardians side. He was unconscious and she was grateful for it. She didn't know how she would tell him that they were in fact stuck in the game, that they had lost, and that the pain he was experiencing was all too real.

Minutes went by and she never released her grip on his hand and she never stopped whispering to him, trying to chase away the pain that caused him to moan in his sleep.

When tiredness finally took a grip on her she curled around his form, sharing heat and the promise that he wasn't alone.

Game after game, system after system, one comfort that they had was each other. It became common place for them to share a room and a bed, just not out of convenience that single rooms were easier to find, but out of a need to seek comfort.

* * *

The third memorable time they shared a bed came after a game that was harder than usual.

AndrAIa had been caught by a game sprite and for a moment Enzo, Matrix as he now preferred to be called, had been scared that he might lose her. Not that he would ever say it out loud of course. The struggle only lasted a short matter of seconds, his angry shout had distracted the attacking game sprite and allowed her to gain the upper hand, freeing herself and deleting her attacker.

She hadn't gotten out completely free from harm, her arm had red marks from the attackers grip, and her legs and torso had a few bruises to add to her naturally marbled coloring.

Once the game ended and they were free to find a place to settle down for the night he helped her wash off the blood and grim from her face and arms, over protectively making sure she didn't have any serious injuries that she might be trying to hide.

That night once they had settled down next to each other, she was surprised when a heavy weight settled over her waist, an unusual sign of affection from her stubborn sprite, pulled her closer and providing a sense of _home._

* * *

A reunion, renewed hope, and joy at the prospect of returning home provided the setting for another memorable shared night.

After the skirmish with the web riders, and almost losing each other, they slipped away from the others aboard the Mare and shut themselves away in the cabin where so much had happened earlier. Comforting touches and words led to a rediscovering of each other. Later, basking in the afterglow of their love, three little words that they had shared many, many times before were whispered over and over until they fell asleep, still completely intertwined together.

* * *

A completion of long journey found them in the same room that had seen the first time they slept next to each other. Other rooms had been available in the principal office, but they had chosen this one, with its narrow bed, to spend the night in after the defeat of Megabyte.

They were home, safe, and free from the weight of an upcoming battle. They knew that they still had to face Daemon, but for tonight they were willing to forget it. Joy and love was all that they cared to think about.

Wounds from the fight were tended to and clothes were shed. Hands reached out and touched, re-assuring that they were in-fact safe and in one piece. Soon that small bed held them both once again.


End file.
